figure_skatingfandomcom-20200223-history
Joshi Helgesson
Joshi Helgesson '(June 7, 1993) is a Swedish figure skater. She is the 2014 Bavarian Open champion, 2011 Nebelhorn Trophy bronze medalist, and the 2013 and 2016 Swedish national champion. Joshi is the younger sister of Viktoria Helgesson. She is currently coached by Regina Jensen, Alexander Vendenin, and her mother, Christina Helgesson. Personal ISU Bests '''SP: 60.94 '- 2016 Sofia Trophy 'FS: 113.63 '- 2014 Nordic Figure Skating Championships Programs '''2015-16 SP: Too Darn Hot (Kiss Me, Kate) 'by Cole Porter Initial FS: 'Once Upon a Time in Mexico 'by Robert Rodriguez, '''Shot You Down '''by Tom Hinsdale & Simon Franks, '''Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down) '''by Cher, and '''Las Bandidas '''by Éric Serra FS: 'Once Upon a Time in Mexico '''by Robert Rodriguez and '''Las Bandidas '''by Éric Serra '''2014-15 SP: Blackbird 'by John Lennon and Paul McCartney FS: [[Snow White and the Huntsman|'Snow White and the Huntsman]]' '''by James Newton Howard '''2013-14' SP: Mystére '''by René Dupéré and Benoît Jutras FS: '''Amaluna '''by Guy Dubuc and Marc Lessard, '''An Ancient Muse '''by Loreena McKennitt, and '''Here Comes the King '''by X-Ray Dog '''2012-13 SP: Mystére 'by René Dupéré and Benoît Jutras FS: [[Burlesque|'Burlesque]]' '''by Christophe Beck and '''Blues in the Night '''by Harold Arlen '''2011-12' SP: The Man with the Golden Arm 'by Elmer Bernstein FS: [[Romeo + Juliet|'Romeo + Juliet]]' '''by Craig Armstrong and [[Romeo and Juliet (Ballet)|'Romeo and Juliet']] by Sergei Prokofiev '''2010-11' SP: Sarabande Suite 'by Globus FS: '''Palladio '''by Karl Jenkins and [[Feeling Good|'Feeling Good]]' '''by Anthony Newley and Leslie Bricusse '''2009-10' SP: Magaya 'by Chris Spheeres FS: '''Symphony No. 5 '''by Ludwig van Beethoven, [[Somewhere in Time|'Somewhere in Time]]' '''by John Barry, and [[The Godfather|'The Godfather']]' by Nino Rota '''2008-09 SP: [[Amélie|'Amélie']]' '''by Yann Tiersen FS: '''Symphony No. 5 '''by Ludwig van Beethoven, [[Somewhere in Time|'Somewhere in Time']]' by John Barry, and '''The Godfather '''by Nino Rota '''2007-08 SP: [[Pachelbel's Canon|'Pachelbel's Canon']]' '''by Johann Pachelbel FS: '''Arabian Selections '''by unknown, [[Pasha|'Pasha']]' by Vanessa-Mae, and '''Shik Shak Shok '''by Arabic Hakim Belly Dancing '''2002-03 FS: New York, New York '''by John Kander, '''Smoke Gets in Your Eyes (Roberta) '''by Jerome Kern, and '''Aruba Liberace (When the Boys Meet the Girls) '''by Liberace Seasonal ISU Bests '''2015-16 SP: 60.94 '- 2016 Sofia Trophy '''FS: 112.93 '- 2016 Sofia Trophy '''2014-15 SP: 59.55 '- 2015 European Figure Skating Championships '''FS: 109.52 '- 2015 European Figure Skating Championships '''2013-14 SP: 59.14 '- 2014 Nordic Figure Skating Championships '''FS: 113.63 '- 2014 Nordic Figure Skating Championships '''2012-13 SP: 55.04 '- 2013 European Figure Skating Championships '''FS: 108.19 '- 2013 Hellmut Seibt Memorial '''2011-12 SP: 53.67 '- 2011 NRW Trophy '''FS: 101.01 '- 2011 NRW Trophy '''2010-11 SP: 51.52 '- 2011 Nordic Figure Skating Championships '''FS: 98.83 '- 2011 World Figure Skating Championships '''2009-10 SP: 51.32 '- 2009 Skate America '''FS: 93.67 '- 2010 Triglav Trophy '''2008-09 SP: 55.14 '- 2009 World Junior Figure Skating Championships '''FS: 84.75 '- 2009 World Junior Figure Skating Championships '''2007-08 SP: 49.10 '- 2008 World Junior Figure Skating Championships '''FS: 83.05 '- 2008 Nordic Figure Skating Championships '''2006-07 'SP: 38.66 '- 2006 International Cup of Nice 'FS: 69.09 '- 2007 Nordic Figure Skating Championships Medal Record (In Chronological Order) Social Media Instagram: joshihelgesson Official Site: http://joshihelgesson.se Twitter: @JoshiHelgesson Vine: Joshi Helgesson Sources https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joshi_Helgesson https://www.statsonice.com/skater/Joshi/Helgesson/[[Category:Figure Skaters]] Category:Swedish skaters Category:Senior National Champions Category:Seniors Category:Singles